


The Last FBI Holiday Party Before the New Millennium

by ImAMedicalDoctorDamnit



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, FBI Ball, fbi holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAMedicalDoctorDamnit/pseuds/ImAMedicalDoctorDamnit
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the FBI's holiday party.





	The Last FBI Holiday Party Before the New Millennium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2momsmakearight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/gifts).



“Why can't we just go together?”

“Because, Mulder. You know why.”

Mulder looked sulky and snuggled closer to his sparsely clothed Scully.

“I don't care what the FBI has to say about us. I don't even want to go to this stupid Christmas party-”

“Holiday party, Mulder. This is the 21st century, the Federal Government needs to be politically correct.” Scully stroked his hair, a soothing technique her mother used on her that surprisingly worked well on Mulder.

“Okay, fine.  _ Holiday party. _ That doesn't change the fact I don't want to go. The only thing that’s not making me say ‘fuck Skinner and his mandatory attendance’ is the fact that I'll get to see you in a tight little number.”

She paused for a moment, then resumed her leisurely exploration through his tough strands. “Mulder…”

“Scully,” he retorted back in the same tone. “You know that's not the  _ only _ reason. I also want to dance with you. And hold you close.” Mulder’s confidence was building with each admission of want. “I don't get to do that nearly as often as I'd like. Especially in a public setting.”

“Mulder…” Scully used that breathy tone she usually saved for when her emotions got the best of her.

Mulder gave her a short kiss, effectively acknowledging her feelings, then prompted a question.

“Why do we have to go to this thing anyway?” Mulder pulled back and looked up, knowing she had paid attention in their meeting with Skinner last week.

Scully mentally put on her suit and continued the conversation in her FBI agent persona. “With Bush recently being elected, the FBI feels it would be in their best interest to make friends with the Secret Service. Hence, the annual FBI/Secret Service Holiday Party. And, according to Skinner, we have one of the highest solve rates in the FBI. Therefore, as some of his best agents, our attendance is required.”

Mulder pouted and Scully took advantage of his supine position by pressing her lips to his. Mulder’s pout turned to a smile as Scully’s tongue asked for entry. The smile turned flat as his lips became busy memorizing and worshiping the shape and texture of his partners. He dragged her down the bed so her chest was level with his, exposing her naked hip as her- his Knicks t-shirt got caught up with the bottom sheet. Moans traveled from one mouth to another as their bodies moved against each other, creating an electric sensation.

Scully pulled back, remembering another incentive to get Mulder to go, “Plus, it’s at the Air and Space museum this year.”

“Hmmm.” A smirk caressed his lips, though it didn't feel nearly as good as when Scully caressed his lips.

“We should get out of bed,” Scully’s mouth said while her hips communicated something different.

As much as Mulder didn't want to go to this  _ holiday party _ he knew Scully secretly wanted to go very much. He regretfully pulled himself from her warm body and headed towards the kitchen to start on the coffee. Scully made it better but he knew she had more to do to get ready.

After coffee and a leisurely long shower together where tensions were gleefully released, Scully pulled out quite a tight little number indeed. It was a blue velvet dress her mother had bought her years prior, not knowing she would never have a good excuse to wear it. Scully had seen the dress on a mannequin before, when she took a trip to Nordstrom to replace yet another ruined skirt. She had glanced at the price tag, considering the splurge until she saw the back of the dress. The front featured a straight cut from the shoulders to about mid chest then turned together to create a v pattern over the cleavage. The skirt portion landing just perfectly between the knees and ankles, the dress would allude Scully’s height to be just a hair taller accompanied with her best heels. Thankfully, the puff sleeve style of the 80’s was long over, but the shoulders did feature a little extra gathering of material. The real manufacturing defect of the beautiful deep blue navy dress consisted of the huge bow sewed on so it rested just above the ass. Needless to say, Scully feigned joy and excitement when she opened the gift box her mother had given her.

She gave a heavy sigh, laying the dress on the bed, standing in her bedroom dressed only in her undergarments. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist and the only thing left for her to do, was to put on the dress. She did not want to wear this dress and she did not want to attend this party with anyone other than Mulder.

She had decided, weeks before, that she would take her old friend as her date, as to not raise suspicion of her budding relationship with her partner. The gentleman that was escorting her was just that- a gentleman. He was doctor who she had met through the various number of autopsies that were asked of her per her duty as an FBI agent and a medical doctor. Formally called Doctor Davis, Tim was a man of smaller stature, while still being quite taller than Dana. His light brown hair was cropped short, and his hairline was just starting to recede. The glasses propped on his un-crooked nose, sitting in front of his blue-gray eyes, were very large and rounded. He was a recently divorced, older man, and knew very well the parameters of his role in this situation.

Although Mulder and Scully had practically been switching living at each other’s apartments for weeks at a time, they had decided it would be best to arrive at the museum separately. But Mulder being stubborn and protective of what he considered his, insisted on getting ready at her place and being there when Tim Davis had shown to pick up  _ his _ date.

Mulder walked into the bedroom just in time to assist Scully in buttoning up the unnecessary amount of velvet buttons going up her back. She slipped on her strappy heels- not FBI issue- and still had to extend herself to reach Mulder’s lips with her own. She placed a soft kiss on his jaw before turning to her dresser to add her jewelry to her ensemble. And that is when Fox Mulder caught his first real look of the audacious bow.

“Wow.” was all he needed to say.

Scully thought the same, minus the sarcasm, in regards to him. Mulder really did look great in a tux. Being late to this event though, was something neither of their careers could afford. She’d have to appreciate his suit later tonight. Meanwhile, she decided to explain the circumstances of her particularly curious outfit.

“My mother bought it for me for Christmas a few years ago and I feel terrible for her having spent the money on it. I never had an occasion to wear it and I figured this was the best I was going to get in the next few years.” She finished putting in her small white pearl earrings and turned to face him. “Just spend the whole night looking at my front, not my back.”

“But your ass is so delicious Scully!” He made his point by bringing her close and giving her backside a tight squeeze, the ends of the bow getting caught in his grip. She playfully slapped his chest and wiggled her way out of his grasp at the sound of knocking on her front door.

~~~~

Mulder knew she loved him. He knew she only had eyes for him. He knew this, but that didn't stop him from being jealous at the sight of another man’s arms wrapped around her as the band played Jazzy versions of classic Christmas-  _ holiday _ songs.

Walter Skinner spotted his agent’s scowl and made his way over to him.

“Something wrong, Agent?”

A tray of champagne made its way around and Mulder quickly grabbed a flute. “Not at all, sir.”

Skinner retorted with his usual grunt. He wasn't as clueless as they thought. On many occasions, he spotted them in an intimate moment. He always suspected something was going on between them but he hadn't been certain until two weeks ago when he nearly caught them in the act. Skinner had been making his way down to their office to check the progress of their report before he left for the day when he heard groaning. At first, he thought they were in danger until he heard Mulder gasp and yell out: “oh! Scully, just like that!” Since then, he’s always made sure to call before wandering down to the basement office.

The song ended while Dana and her  _ date _ made their way to the dessert table. Scully came over with an extra plate and handed it to Mulder before dragging him over to a more secluded table. Doctor Tim Davis followed while Skinner broke away to talk to some secret service guys.

The partners sat close together, Mulder told Scully without words that he'd like a moment alone with her. She asked her date if he would mind tracking down a glass of red for her.

Waiting by the bar, a few FBI agents crowded around Tim, looking for answers.

“Is his hand on your date’s thigh?” Agent Richard Foster asked.

“Oh I- he, um- they ah…” Tim stuttered through, not knowing what answer Dana would find acceptable.

“Spooky Mulder couldn't get a date of his own so he's trying to swindle another dude’s date? How pathetic.” The comment came from Dick’s friend, an Agent Morgan.

“You both owe me twenty bucks,” said a third agent. “That looks like confirmation that they're banging.”

As the agents’ squabbling continued, Tim made his way back to the table, drinks in hand, only to find that Dana and Agent Mulder were no longer there.

~~~

“Mulder, where are we going?” Scully exclaimed as Mulder lead her through various different twists and turns.

“Just follow me Scully. Trust me.”

Finally they had made it to where Mulder was seemingly headed, “I do trust you, Mulder but why did you lead me here? Where are we?”

Mulder pulled her into the spacious and dark room, looking around he said, “This exhibit is closed for construction. It’s their Milky Way exhibit and I wanted to show you it, because you’re out of this world, Scully.”

She laughed a real laugh at his joke. The kind of laugh he wishes she did more, but knew the reasons why she didn’t and appreciated it even more when she let it out. “I love you, Mulder.”

Scully didn’t tell him that nearly as often as he’d like. Ever since she said it the first time, he couldn’t hear it enough. He pulled her close and met her lips in a sweet embrace. Her arms looped around his neck and their kiss grew to a heated embrace.

“Mulder,” she breathed out onto his lips. She knew where he wanted this to go, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to talk any sense into him about where they were.

“Please, Scully,” He tried swaying her, not knowing she was already swayed. “We’re at the air and  _ space _ museum. This is as close as I’ll ever get to doing it in space. It’s a life-long dream of mine…”

Scully pulled him closer and continued pecking small kisses on his jaw and neck. “Make it quick. I don’t want people to get any more suspicious.”

“Scully, c'mon this is a once in a- wait?” He pulled back, wanting to get a visual confirmation as well as a verbal one. “You’re serious?”

The glint in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He broke out in a wide grin and searched the room for a bench or wall to rest on. Making good use of his time, Mulder unbuckled his trousers and pushed them and his briefs past his hips. He sat down on the cool wood and placed his hands on Scully’s hips to draw her near to him.

While Mulder had been removing his physical barriers, Scully had been removing her own. As she straddled Mulder’s thighs, she stealthy placed her lace panties in his coat pocket for safekeeping. Scully placed her partner’s member in her hand, not surprised to find is semi-erect.

Mulder ran his hands up and down Scully’s recently shaved thighs, thanking whomever that her dress was long enough to forgo wearing pantyhose. “You said make it quick so I’m sorry we can’t-” His fingers had discovered that doing this quickly would be easier than he expected.

“When I was dancing with Tim, I was thinking about you.” She said breathlessly. Mulder’s fingers were exploring her folds in the most wondrous way. “About how your arms would feel around me, how hard and warm your body would be against mine. This tux looks damn good on you. God, Mulder, the things you do to me…”

She breathed in quick, short pants, hot breath on his neck as he teased the head of his cock over her clitoris. She lowered herself onto his erection, her hands taking residence on his shoulders. Mulder controlled her thrusts by gently guiding her hips. With their heads resting by each other’s necks, the air between them was growing heavy and hot.

Mulder sneaked a hand under the warm material of her dress to help speed up her release. “More,” Scully whispered, making sharper thrusts towards his pelvis. Mulder sensually moved his hand from her hips, slowly up and around to cup her breast over the blue velvet. The “V” in her dress created an exquisite view of Scully’s cleavage.

“Scully, I’m close.” He pressed open mouth kisses along her exposed clavicle, drawing down to the swell of her breasts. Mulder’s swift flicks of her clit grew more precise, after many nights of practice, he knew exactly where and when to put pressure.

With a perfectly timed thrust and swipe, Scully came unfolded in his arms like a new flower seeing the sun rise on its first spring day. Three or four quick jerks and a muffled moan later, Mulder devoured a post coital Scully’s plump lips in a sloppy kiss.

Taking a moment to bask in their post-sex glow, Mulder brushed back fallen pieces of Scully’s updo. “We should get back,” her voice broke through the haze. “Don’t want to add more fuel to the gossip fire.”

“Let them talk.” He responded heartfully. “I love you. The FBI’s worst gossips are not going to change that.”

Scully removed herself from his warm embrace, smoothing down her dress and attempting to fix her tendrils. She reached out her hand for him to grasp. “Let’s go, I want to dance with you. To hell with the gossip.”

After Mulder finished tucking himself back into his trousers, he did one thing he was sure he wasn’t going to regret later. “Hold, on Scully.” He quickly and deftly ripped the giant bow from above his partner’s ass. “Now we can go dance.” He didn’t want his access to every part of her obstructed by anything.

“Mulder!” Scully couldn’t say she had any qualms about the bow being gone but she was surprised as his audacity to just rip it off her like that. Taking it in a playful manner, she tossed the bow in the trash on their way back to the gala.

~~~


End file.
